Clash for Control
Clash for Control is the fourteenth and fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Time Force and it is the second episode of the Quantum Ranger arc. Synopsis Eric and Wes follow Commandocon back in time, where they all struggle for control of the Quantasaurus Rex. The mutant prevails, and takes the Q-Rex to present day Silver Hills to wreak havoc. The Rangers cannot defeat the Q-Rex with their Zords, but Eric breaks it free of the Commandocon's control and uses it to destroy the mutant. Plot Part 1 Ransik cooks up his latest scheme - to send a mutant to travel back in time to get him the Quantasaurus Rex.The Rangers try to convince Eric to give back the Quantum Morpher but he assures them he isn't about to. Nearby, Commandocon opens up a time hole and leaps into it to go after the lost Q-Rex. Eric doesn't waste any time. He morphs, boards his TF Eagle, and flies to the time hole. Wes morphs too and leaps onto the TF Eagle, taking him into the time hole with Eric. The two find themselves in prehistoric times. Wes admires a T-Rex nest. It isn't long before they are chased down by the mother T-Rex. The dino knocks Wes off a cliff. He takes a bad fall but is uninjured. Eric ducks into a cave until the T-Rex gets tired and leaves. Snooping around the cave, he finds out that the Q-Rex resides in a volcano. The Q-Rex arises and heads towards the cave. Before Wes can go into the cave, Commandocon shows up. He beats Wes up and heads in first. He attaches a controller onto Q-Rex, giving him complete control. Wes gets up and heads for the cave again, but this time he is beaten up by an angry Eric. As the two battle, Commandocon opens up the time hole again and takes Q-Rex back to present day. Eric boards the TF Eagle once more, and takes off without Wes, leaving him stranded, and in danger. He changes his mind and picks up Wes from a deadly dive into a lava pit. Q-Rex lands in present day Silver Hills and begins destroying the city. Eric tries to control it with his morpher, but it doesn't respond. Ransik brings his posse out to enjoy the carnage created by their new Zord. Part 2 The Rangers summon the Time Force Megazord which is joined by the Time Shadow to stop the Q-Rex. Time Shadow launches a flurry of attacks on the Q-Rex, injuring his arm pretty badly. Q-Rex lashes out an enormous blast before retreating. Q-Rex ducks into its cave to recover from its wounds. Eric asks Mr. Collins to lead the Silver Guardians since he is now a Ranger. Collins manipulates him into going after the Q-Rex to earn the role. Wes meets Eric at the Bio-Lab lobby where he asks him to step outside to talk privately. Mr. Collins goes to the clock tower and offers the Rangers jobs with him as part of the Silver Guardians. Outside, the conversation between Wes and Eric turns into a brawl, when Eric refuses to give up his morpher. The Q-Rex has returned to the city, fully recovered, to continue his rampage. The four Rangers arrive, and run to Wes. Eric is disappointed that they didn't accept Mr. Collins' offer. The Rangers summon the Time Force Megazord and this time it combines with the Time Shadow. Commandocon decides to join the party, and grows. Eric watches as Q-Rex clobbers the Shadow Force Megazord. He continues to try and control it. He scans the Q-Rex and finds Commandocon's controller box. He destroys the box, and gains control over the Q-Rex just in time. He transforms the Q-Rex into Megazord mode, and turns him on Commandocon. He blasts away at the mutant, and puts him on ice. The Rangers look on, and wonder whether Eric controlling the Q-Rex is a good or bad thing. Mr. Collins finally appoints Eric the leader of the Silver Guardians. Jen plays a little joke on the team by suggesting that they should have taken Mr. Collins up on his offer. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (part 2 only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik (part 2 only) *Kate Sheldon as Nadira (part 2 only) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Dave Mallow as Commandocon (voice) *Jerry Rector as Assistant *Michael Guerin as Guardian #1 VHS/DVD releases *''Clash for Control, Part 1 & 2'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Ranger Clash for Control. Prehistoric Creatures *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Triceratops *Pachycephalosaurus *Stegosaurus *Pteranodon *Unidentified Pterosaur (Presumably Rhamphorhynchus) Errors *Given that humans did not exist during the era of dinosaurs, it is unknown where the drawings of the Q-Rex in the cave came from. *Eric says he and Wes have gone back 150 million years to the Late Jurassic Perioid, however Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, Pacyhcephalosaurus and Pteranodon existed in the Cretaceous Period. *During the Time Force & Shadow Megazords' attack against the Quantasaurus Rex, the cockpit shots of the former shows Wes' visor cracked open. *After damaging the Q-Rex, the Rangers were incorrectly shown in the Shadow Force Megazord's cockpit. *As the two Silver Guardian vehicles pull up just after the Q-Rex returns, they both have white with blue numbers license plates. However, as soon at the shot switches to American footage, the vehicles the plates have changed to the Silver Guardian wings emblem. Notes *Eric becomes the leader of the Silver Guardians. *When Eric and Wes are about to hit the edge of the cliff when running from the T-Rex, for a brief moment Eric regains his hat and headset, but then returns hat-less and no headset. *At the end of Part 1, the ending was re-modified due to 9/11. In the original airing of this episode, while Q-Rex roars, it knocks down a couple of buildings with smoke and explosions on scene. In the later post-9/11 version, it closes with a shot of the Q-Rex standing behind buildings with some smoke. **Shout! Factory also mentioned that the original uncut version of the episodes were apparently destroyed, making the chances of the future releases look bleak. *First appearance of the Q Rex Megazord & Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red. See Also (fight footage) (Part 2) (fight footage) (Part 2) (fight footage and story) (Part 1 & 2) Category:Episode Category:Time Force Category:Multi-Part Episode